ATEET SE PARDAFASH
by nandy.duolover
Summary: nonsense OS on the epi Daya ke ateet..trying to mend few loose ends by FW


a illogical short time pass OS based on _ **Daya Ke Ateet,**_ only for

 **RAI the night queen** and **DUOSUN**

So anyone not willing to read, please ignore and those who read and find it faltu sorry

STORY:

Daya felt some voices coming from the living room which he cant make out, as half of his consious is still floating..

He tried to open his eyes but those are two heavy, he wants to rub his eyes but his hands are not obeying him..

He heard a clearer voice "Abhijeet jag gaye Daya jee"

he knew this voice, but who...no he can't place it...

Okay no problem the voice is calling for Abhijeet, so all will be all right

he felt a hand on his arm with "aap ankh khol k yea pani peene ki zehmat krenge?"

he can locate this voice, Abhijeet..but he is angry..why is he angry..did Daya do something wrong?

He now opened his eyes and tried to smile, but Abhijeet gave a glare

Daya tried to ask something but the voice came out raspy and dull

a glass appeared in his line of sight and Abhijeet helped him to sit upright

after gulping away the whole glass of water his mind cleared

and he looked around, he is in his room..Abhijeet sitting beside him and Adi sitting on the other end of bed with amused expression and a ghost of smile playing on his lips

he looked back to Abhijeet who is in his 'I'm not in mood of nuisance' look

Daya sighed

"Abhi.."

before Abhijeet can reply Adi jumped "arey ise yaad agaya..wow..Abhijeet dekha dart ka kamal?"

Abhijeet sighed "ho gaya?"

Adi smiled then turned to Daya "Daya jo dart tumhe laga tha wo jyadatar insano pey ajmaya nahi jata,to kuch complication hone ki chances hey,dhyan se socho aur bolo kahi koi dard kuch uncomfortable feelings yea kuch?"

"nahi bas sarr bahut vari.."

"ha wo rahega..haat payer mey koi akar..yea acha 13 multiplied by 17kitna hota hey?"

"kya?Adi yea to mein most active halat mey bhi nahi bol sakta"

Abhijeet shook his head "mentally calculate kr ke bolo warna chorega nahi"

Daya made an extreme bechara face then said aftr few seconds "221 most probably"

Adi jumped "ha..Abhijeet yea bilkul fit hey..tum ab dant sakte ho"

"arey parr datega kiu,Abhi ko to meine sab bata ke plan kiya tha.."

Abhijeet raised his eyes "acha?wo jo aap larki dhundne nikal gaye bataya apne?"

"Abhi wo to mujhe wo larki le gayi na.."

"haat bandh k leke gayi thi?msg nahi kr skta tha?"

"wo meine..meine socha.."

Abhijeet gave a hard stare "haa kya kya socha?"

Daya made a face then turned to Adi "Adi iss dart se koi problem nahi hogi na? i mean long time consequence?"

Aditya was busy enjoying his coffee now looked at duo confused "haan..nahi..mtlb achanaq..smjha nahi mein.."

Abhijeet growled "Daya baat mat badal..pitega warna"

Daya made an innocent face "arey mein to bas sure ho raha tha..kahi mere love story mey problem agayi to?"

Adi nearly jumped "love story? Abhijeet tumne bataya nahi..kya krti hey wo..kaise hey kaha.."

but he stopped hearing a "aye bhagwan.."

Daya was till now smiling under his breath burst out "kya boss..tum kya bhagwan ko yaad kr rahe ho..tumhi to bol rahe they..wo din..jaise ki mein darwaje se romance krta tha.."

Adi now got the thing and started laughing.. "Abhijeet tum sach mey.."

Daya pulled a pillow on his lap and sat relaxly "aur nahi to kya itna overacting kiya na..ki koi bhi dimagwala smjh jata yea plan hey..arey jo mere itni se bimaar parne pey tension le leta hey, use mein vul gaya aur wo darwaje ko leke majaq.."

Abhijeet looked down embarrassed "to mein kya krta..kuch ahi nahi raha tha..aab sab ACP sir ki tarah natural actor thori hey..waise Daya sir ne tujhse ek baat puchne ko kaha"

Daya turned serious "ha bolo"

"tera kaunsa cacha dhoti pehnta hey"

Adi again burst out "Daya ki chacha dhoti mey..haaaahaaaa"

Daya gave him a punch with "mujhe achanaq sir ko dekh dimag mey aya sir ko dhoti pehne dekh kaise lagega to nikal gaya bas..sir bhi na.."

Adi now controlled his hysterical laughter with "waise Abhijeet tumhara hi manna tha na ki Daya ko apna masters ki incomplete degree puri krni cahiye..aur tumne hi use college mey wapas dhakela tha na?"

Abhijeet nodded "dhakela nahi tha..M.A krne ko veja tha..larkiya phasane ko nahi"

Daya answered in defensive tone "meine nahi phasaya wo khud phas gayi..adha din to mein college taq nahi jata tha tab..duty ki chakkar mey..kitni bar kaha sir mein distance mey kr lunga..per nahi Abhijeet sir ko kisi ki baat sunni ati hey..(mimicking Abhijeet) nahi Daya distance mey parai thik nahi hoti..tumne adhura chora wo degree aab pura kroge..kabhie chutti lena ho to mein manage kr lunga"

Abhijeet pretended not to hear anything

Daya continued "aur jab meine kaha ki Abhijeet aap ne bhi to masters nahi kiya,to shan se kaha criminal pakarne ko wo sab jaruri nahi hota..to mein kya criminals ke tuition lunga jo mere liye jaruri tha"

Adi was smiling lovingly looking at Abhijeet who is making faces, said "Abhijeet ko parai se chir hey Daya..per use kisi aur pey parai ki musibat ate dekh maja ata hey"

"hunh"

Abhijeet changed the topic "waise yea larki last saal ko mili thi na?"

Daya nodded

"kabhie bataya nahi to.."

"arey tab mein tumse yea sab thori na kehta tha..tab to tumse darta tha na"

"wohi behtar tha.."

Daya glared "kya?"

"kuch nahi"

Adi now leaned back on the backrest "waise Daya total kitne hey?"

both turned to him in confusion, he clarified "larki..tumhare pyar mey parne wali.."

Daya blushed "mujhe nahi pata"

Abhijeet smiled "half dozen to hoga hi kiu Daya?"

Daya just shook his head in between yes and no..

Abhijeet smiled but then a shadow came over his face and he sighed unnoticed by Daya

then got up with "neend to pura kr liya..aab khane ka kuch krta hu"

and moved out.

Adi noticed all the changes, so after Abhijeet moved out he said "Daya tumhe ACP sir se ekbar baat kr leni cahiye"

"arey haa..sorry bhi krna tha..mera phone.."

Adi pointed "wo side table pey hoga dekho..mein jara dekhta hu..kya ban raha hey"

Daya nodded and got busy in searching his phone, Adi moved out

he moved to kitchen found Abhijeet fidgeting with some veggies

"tumhe kya hua"

Abhijeet turned "kya..kuch nahi.."

"bano mat..batao"

he climbed to sit on the slab looking at Abhijeet expectantly

Abhijeet sighed "ajeeb baat hey na Daya ki pyar mey half dozen larki.. (he smiled bitterly) per usne jAbhie kisi se pyar kiya use kuch nahi mila.."

Adi sighed "tumhara dimag na..uff..wo sab kiu sochte ho..jo humare hath mey nahi wo soch pareshan hone se koi fayda hey kya?"

Abhijeet smiled "ab sab tumhare tarah mr. Optimist hoke to nahi jee skta na.."

but their conversation got interrupted as Daya marched inside "yaar Abhi ACP sir ne kaha aj hume bureau nahi jana..Adi ki hal dekh lag raha use hospital bhi nahi jana to kuch special kre?"

Adi jumped down from the slab "beach?"

"nahi..mall.."

"nahi beach.."

Abhijeet shook his head hopelessly and moved out with "decide ho jaye to batana mein TV dekhne jata hu"

he smiled to himself and moved to his room..

"pagalo se pala para hey!"

 _review pls :)_


End file.
